Sailor Nova The past one
by Cosmic Nova
Summary: Everything seems ok in the kingdom till a sudden shock of a attack came on to the kingdom,whats is going to happen?
1. Default Chapter

"This is a Buestiful Kingdom,surounded by Green Meadows   
  
and Buestiful Lakes,it is Calm and Beatiful Citys,so are the people.  
  
I was suposse to rule that once beutiful Kingdom too" said princess nova  
  
as she loooked away from the painting and headed out to her balcanoly  
  
and looked at the now darken skys as with the echos of dark energy lighting  
  
hit the ground and lite up the dark sky for a second  
  
"as long as the Sheild Holds up,the palace and most of the Suviors will be safe."  
  
*"Princess Please step away from the balcanoly"* called a maid by the door  
  
"ok, ok, I will leave the balcony and go to my room"  
  
Nova said and steped out into the halls and headed to her room  
  
"I am Speingind Most of my Days in my room now I cannot go outside,or do anything"   
  
she said to herself as she reached her door and put her hand on the handle of her   
  
door and opened it entering her room and took of her shoes"  
  
now what shall I doo..." she said the last Part comeing out into a scream as she   
  
stumbled a little and fell to the floor as the palace shook  
  
"Wha..,What is happing!" she yelled a little dumbfound as anouther Crash was heard  
  
from the north end of the palace and some clinging was heard as the gurads marched   
  
bye in all of the armour  
  
"is something trying to brreakin into the palace" she thought as a shiver went up   
  
her spine and she jumped slightly as she heard a knock on her door.  
  
"who who..is it" Nova said in a slight Stutter  
  
"Princess nova we have to get you to the control room with the others " a Gaurd Called out  
  
"o ok then" called nova from the other side of the room as she opened the door and followed the guard to   
  
the control room that was in the lowest floor and in the middle of the palace when she got her mother the   
  
queen and the three other senshi were there  
  
"mother,was there another attack?"nova asked as she walked over to her mother and the other three senshi  
  
"yes there was another attck,but this time ,they are approuching use in a new angle,and they have done   
  
some dammage to the shield" the queen said   
  
as she pushed a few buttons on the control pannel and it soomed up and showed a horde of yomas attacking   
  
the caslte`s Sheild  
  
"there are so many" Nova Gasped as she looked on the screen at all the diffrent kind of cretures there   
  
were small ones bigs ons all sorts of them and each more powerful then she has ever seen before, as she   
  
she looked at then a tiny glint or flash of something caught her eye in the shadows  
  
"Mothers can you zoom into the shadows around in that area?" Nova asjed as she pointed to the place on the   
  
screen  
  
"Let me try" the queen said as she moved the screen over to the shadows and moved in revilling to dark clad   
  
senshis   
  
"who are they?" Nebulea asked shifting in her blue dress  
  
"I dont know" said the queen as she looked them over the dark senshis, o ne of the dark senshis moved   
  
and looked staright into the screen and smirked waving to them  
  
"What!,hwo did she know that we were watching them,the camras are invisble and are hidden" Yelled Star   
  
as they continuded to wathc them,the dark senshi pointed to the caslte and nodded to eachother before   
  
waving good bye to the camrea and started to walk off the screen  
  
"were did thay Go?" Starlight asked as she looked around on the screen franticly  
  
"I dont kno...." she trailed off as as the alarms atartded to go off 


	2. The past 2

"What is happing,why did the alarm go off" Nova Asked as the palace shook   
  
"Is it Fualt Moving in the ground"Star Asked as she stubled onto the floor  
  
"no i think that a attack has finnaly lead into the palace grounds the queen said as she hit a few more buttons on the computer  
  
"I think the time has come,they have made there way in,and are reacking everthing,most likely comeing for all of us,Crystal Stars senshis Transform" The Queen Yelled  
  
the three princess nodded and helled up there broaches  
  
"Star,power makeup,StarLight power,Makeup!,Nebulea power,Makeup!"  
  
the three of them yelled as the three crystal star senshis transformed into the senshis form  
  
"We will do our best to protect both of you" Star said as they turned to the doors and ran out  
  
"I hope they will be ok" Nova thought as the doors closed soona scream was heard and a red light shone from the cracks of the door  
  
and soon the senshi flew threw the once closed door and imedeitly stood up ready too attack  
  
"Hello there"said a Dark clad Senshi with long dark red hair said,two other dark clad senshis cam in behind her  
  
"I am sailor Chaos,and this is sailor Midnight,and sailor Silience"she said as the other two came up infront of her  
  
"And we really want to play some games with you"Midnight said stiking a hand in front of her glowing redish almost black  
  
"Are You Ready to play" Sileince said sticking her hand towards them and glowed dark purple and both of them shot a attack towards them  
  
"Starlight Lighting,flash" Starlight Yelled as she shots a lighting looking Beam Towards Them defleaking there attack  
  
"Im Ready to Play,give me your best shot" she yelled then looked out of her corner of her eye  
  
"Get the queen and Nova out of her now" She Yelled As She looked over to the other tow senshis as they nodded and took the them out of the room in a mad dash  
  
"now come on,lets play" she yelled Shooting Another Attack Towards them  
  
"Yeah We Get To Play some."Midnight said a smirk coming over her face  
  
"Midnight Mind Games" She Yelle da red Light Went Towards Starlight Surrounding her in it  
  
"now let me think,what will fear you the most,scare you so much it will stike you in your heart,what about if the queen and the princess had died,yes now lets bring that too you"  
  
she sad and her eyes flashed red and starlight eyes went blank as she saw the palace in ruins and hte queen and nova covered in a pool of Blood,their Blood  
  
"What What AHppened,why wasnt i here to protect them"Nova Yelled As she Grabbed her head And Yelled  
  
"I think its time Silience"Chaos said as She Smirked as pulled out her weapon  
  
"Silence,Death Cut"She Whispered and swung her weopon at her and a dark purple blow cam from itand blew up in front of the semicouncios starlight and rumbled the palace with the blast  
  
"what was that" Nova said and Turned around from the diretion she was running in and stoped and looked down the hall  
  
the crystal stars looked down on their feet as they new the power of starlight was Decreasing but looked up and smiled like nothing was wrong  
  
"Its nothing,we have to hurry,and get out of here" they Yeled as star grabbed Novas hand and started to run all of a sudden  
  
a red light came across them and hit Nebulea in the back  
  
"ahhh!"Nebulea yelled as she flew and hit a wallas the blast coninued and the wall started to crack  
  
"AHHHHHHH!"she screamed as trhe pressure of the attack increase and the wall broke and a balls of dark purple contined at her  
  
"Nebulea!"Nova and the others Yelled as her body laid motion less after the smoked cleared from the many blows  
  
"NO NEBULEA!"star Yelled Her eyes lighly held tears in the corner  
  
"Why you,"she yelled her voice alittle hourse as she shot contless attack one after another towards the three of them till she was breathing hard  
  
"there" she sighed then looked up in terrow as the smoked Cleared and they stood there with a few cuts and scrathces  
  
"O my god" she yelled asa chaos raised her index fingerand shot a beam of dark red light towards her and it hit her under her right shoulder and a couple of more came after that one  
  
"that will teach her to attack me" she smirked as she wiped some blood off her cheeck from a attack  
  
"starr.."Nova thought as she saw her friend fall to hre knees then all the way down to the ground and looked up in horror as she heard a scream come next to her  
  
and saw her mother fall to the drown a slash in her stoamach  
  
"noovvaa" she whispered as she held out a purple looking crystal  
  
"here take this,nova,and please wish that you and the crystal star senshis are taken to another plaet to start a better life,if you wish with all of your heart you can save them,your friends ,  
  
the crystal star senshis" The queen said as her nad fell and she took her last breath  
  
"MOTHER!!!"Nova Screamed her star on her forhead glowing Bright AS long as the crystal as she wished her wished and the crystal star senshis away from this plaet and to another one,that one was...earth 


	3. presnt 1

Birds Chirped out on a near by tree as the sun slowly came into view as morning came  
  
"*yawn*,What Time is it?" Said Kerry,as she looked at the clock that said 6:12 on it  
  
"Thats Eary,i usally wake up at 7:00" she said with a another yawn and got out of her   
  
bed and headed to the bathroom to take a shower to wake her up more and got out of the   
  
shower and headed to her closet and opened it up  
  
" what to wear" she mumbled and grabbed her school uniform and put it on   
  
"Another boring day on this boring planet,i dont think im evergoing to get use to this,  
  
its only been a month,but i guess things could be worst,i could of lost my memory"   
  
she mumbled as she sat down on her bed and put her socks and shoes on then went down   
  
stairs and grabbed her bag and sat down at the table wear her ''earth mother came in''  
  
"I still feel bad about makeing her think im her daughter" Kerry thought as she picked   
  
at the food and at some of it before waving bye and running out the door  
  
"At Least We are safe here,Maybe in the future we can start or life back again."   
  
she thought as she ran down the streets  
  
"I`m not late,but i like to be early,so me and the others can talk" she thought   
  
and turned the corner and slowwed down a little and started to walk  
  
"just a Few more blocks and i am there,so il just walk the rest of the way"   
  
she said and turned the corner only to be face to umm neck with someone  
  
"Watch were you are going" she said as she moved out of the way  
  
"What, sorry" He said moving out of the way a little so she could get   
  
back to were she was going  
  
"hmmm,Maybe shes the one i was sent here for?" he thought then cought up to her  
  
"hey WAit,would you know were the high school is" He asked her  
  
"Yeah i know where it is,In fact I`m heading to it right now"   
  
Kerry Said not turning around,as she said that  
  
"Good,then if you dont mind im comeing with you"He said Walking Aside from her  
  
"Whatever" Kerry said as she walked into the gates of the school,her face lighting   
  
up a little as she saw her friends and ran over to them leaving the boy   
  
"Krystal,Astra,and Amaya,Im here"she saif and waved as she ran over to them under the tree  
  
"whos that?"Amaya said pointing over to the boy  
  
"I dont know,i think he is knew,he followeed me here,he said he dident know where the school   
  
is or something like that." Kerry said looking over to him  
  
"I didnt even to bother to get a name" she said as the boy waved to her  
  
"Dang he saw us looking at him" she mumbled  
  
"Is that bad?"Krystal said   
  
"No,i just dont want him to think we were talking about us" Kerry said  
  
"But we were"Krystal Said  
  
"I know,but i dont want him to know we were." she mumbled   
  
soon a bell rang and the girls went there seprate ways  
  
"see you at Gym!" Astra yelled to the others as she went into her class room  
  
"ok!" The other Said in the halls and went into the classes  
  
"Home Ect."Kerry Thought as she entered the room,the students already in there  
  
spots and she took hers  
  
"ok class if you would please take out your books and turn to to page 137,to were it says Funnel cakes"  
  
the teacher said from the front of the room  
  
"oo fun"Kerry Cheered in her head and started to read as well as getting the ingredents and the supplies  
  
needed and started to mix things and stir things then make a funnel looking thing and put it in the oven   
  
and waited like the the other kids did till a bing was heard and she took out a small funnel cake and set it   
  
on the table for the teacher to grade  
  
she went threw and marked the grades on a peice of paper and nodded at a few and frowned at others  
  
"ok class most did a great job,you have a view minutes left,you may wait at your seats till the bell rings"  
  
after a few the bell rang and kerry went to gym with the others 


	4. present 2

The Girls Reached The Gym and got into there  
  
Gym Uniform;after they got done and the couch   
  
got the stuff they needed they went out side to play soft ball.  
  
"Ready Girls!" The Couch Said And Told Them To Split up in to two groups  
  
"Kerry Get up to bat already"The Couch Yelled And Kerry Got over With a   
  
Determained look on her face  
  
"Hai!" She said and picked up the bat  
  
Katy,the pitcher,threw the ball and max speed and kerrys eyes widden and   
  
swung the bat like a idiot  
  
"Strike one!" Yelled the couch and trew the ball back to katy and she   
  
trew it again about the same speed  
  
"ok i least i know how hard she throws now!" Katy Thought And Swung the  
  
bat again ,this time it it the ball and the ball went Flying  
  
"Run,Kerry!" Krystal Yelled and Kerry started to run she got to thrird  
  
befor the ball got back  
  
soon they went to the out field when someone got three outs and the score  
  
was 5-0  
  
after they went out they were up to bat again this time the score was tied,  
  
and kerry went up to bat again  
  
the ball was trown and she hit it,but the ball was tipped and it went sideways  
  
and crashe din to the gym window  
  
"KERRY!"The Couch Yelled Angerly as the crash was heard  
  
"Im sorry it was a acendent!" She Said Nervously Back  
  
"dang how im i going to get this fixed?"The couch said and excused   
  
the girls to go get dressed and go to there next class  
  
-a couple of hours later-  
  
the last bell rang and the girsl went there seprate ways,kerry went to the park  
  
as she always did after school  
  
"ahh so quiet" Kerry mumbled  
  
"Its Nice on this planet,nothing happens,and we are safe!"   
  
Kerry Thought a smile creeping up on her face and she swung the bookbag over her   
  
shouler and tunred the corner to go out of the park,but she felt a tug on one  
  
of her pig tails  
  
"Usagi!,there you are" someone called  
  
"whos usagi!"Kerry said turning around to see Mamoru   
  
"you are,wait..Usagi did you change your hair?"Mamoru asked Scraching the back of his head  
  
"no sir,im not this Usagi person,you speak of,my name is Kerry,now if you dont mind,please let go"   
  
she said pointing to his hand that had her pig tail in it  
  
"opps sorry,Kerry was it"he said droping the pig tail and slighly blushing in emmbarsement  
  
"yay now that i see it your hair is darker anyways"Mamoru said turning around  
  
"Bye!" he said waving   
  
"strange man,he needs to open his eyesbefore he does something" she thought and started to walk  
  
till she sighed and closed her eyes and opened them again only to find her self to someone else  
  
"what is with me today,im usally not this space" she thought bowiing down  
  
"im sorry,im in your way ill move right now" she said and moved over some  
  
"Hey,your the girl from early,the one that showed me how to get to the school" He said and   
  
Kerry looked up a little   
  
"yeah your right you are the one that i saw this morning.." Kerry said   
  
"well i never really gave you a proper greeting"he said  
  
"you dont have .." Kerry Trailed off as he grabbed her hand and started to shake it  
  
"my name is Travis,who might you be" he said with a smile  
  
"Kerry,Its nice to meet you,travis"she said shakeing his hand back  
  
"well i better elt you go to were you were going" he said and kerry nodded and the left  
  
*beep* *beep* *beep* beep*  
  
"ahhh what is thay annouying sound" Thought Kerry and looked at her braclet to see it flashing on   
  
her stone color   
  
"what do they want now,i hope its not to go get icecream again" she thought and let the haolgram of   
  
starlight show up  
  
"star..starlight" Mutter Kerry  
  
"Krystal what are you doing in senshi form Kerry Yelled  
  
"kerry,tran*blitz* or quikly" the small images of starlight saig getting staticy and went away. 


End file.
